Be Careful of What You Wish for
by Hanbun no Tsuki
Summary: "I wish I could turn back time, the time when I could change things…so it wouldn't end up like this. So I can change the future and nobody would've died because of him...and also me." Warning YAOI NaruSasu, ItaOC. discontinued
1. Chapter 1: My Wish

**Be Careful of What You Wish for**

_By: Hanbun no Tsuki_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning: **YAOI, meaning boy x boy pairing. OOC for many characters ….I think.

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, ItachiOC as the main pairings and other pairings.

**Chapter 1: My Wish**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's POV**

"_Are you going to go?"_

If only…. I didn't go that day.

"…_if I said yes, will you wait for me?"_

This would've never happen.

_He smiled. God, how much I cherished that smile. The smile he smiled only for me._

**That person** planned his revenge really well. **He** caught me off guard.

"_You know I'm going with that brother of yours, right? Why aren't you going to stop me?"_

**He **made the village go against me. Even Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, heck even that hag really tried to kill me.

"_You have waited for me, Naruto. For a long time. And you have believed in me. Now, it's my turn…to wait and believe in you. Isn't it a natural thing to do, Dobe?" he smirked at the last phrase._

But he still believed in me…. When **that person **started his revenge and succeeded on convincing the whole village that I betrayed Konoha and need to be annihilated, he still believed in me and stood up for me.

_I hugged him tightly. The last time for a long time. I was taller than him now that I've grown. He hugged me back. We didn't let go for a while, knowing it will be much later until we can hug each other like this again._

If I had known, that if I go that day **that person** will come to the village knowing I've gone and planted the seed of hatred inside all of the person I consider a friend and important to me, I wouldn't even _think_ of going for a stupid self training.

"_Aren't you going to ask why I'm going?" I released him and now staring at his coal eyes._

How _did_ **he **succeed making the village itself to hate me? It's still a mystery for me to solve.

_He raised an eyebrow. "Did you ask me 'why' when **I** went?" "No, but-" "Then I won't ask."_

And now, here I am. Sitting in the middle of the village where I was born, the village I want to protect, but already destroyed by my own hands from self defense. And to keep my promise to him.

"_Just promise me…Come back alive and in one piece, okay?"_

Five years I have gone. Only to find the village hates me to the depth of their hearts when I came back. I tried to explain that I didn't do any of the things they accuse me for and straighten things up with no luck. Those five years weren't for nothing. I defended myself with the help from my fox friend who have come out from the seal years ago. And that resulted with the thing I never expected. Konoha is all destroyed. By my own hands.

"_Okay, I promise." With that I turned my back to him and disappeared into the darkness of night._

Around me, there are corpses of the people I cared for but cursed me 'till the end for the sin I didn't do. And in front of me, laid the only person who believed and protected me to the end. His pale skin paler than usual. I caressed his cheek. Cold. I couldn't help but shed a lone tear.

"_I will wait for you forever…Naruto." He said to the darkness, knowing I still can hear him._

**End Naruto's POV**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure kneeled beside the blonde ninja. He has fiery orange hair and matching red amber eyes. Without turning to see who it was, the blonde called out to him.

"Kyuubi."

"What happened, kit? I was focused on defending myself so I didn't see what happened."

The fox is concerned about the blonde. He just knew the boy, now already turned into a man, which he raised like a son he never had, is falling to pieces in the inside.

"He jumped in front of me when Kakashi attacked me with Chidori. He died protecting me, Kyuubi…. He-" Naruto choked on the last word "…died." More tears fall down his cheeks.

Kyuubi turned his gaze from Naruto to Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the person the kit falls in love to. He was fond of him too. Sasuke was like his…other son.

"It couldn't be undone, kit. Now, we should go and help Itachi and Kisame with their wars against the Akatsuki and Oto. We have to protect that goddamn village the wolf-bitch has left us with." Kyuubi said while standing up and offered his hand to Naruto.

Naruto ignored the hand that was offered to him. Instead, he just sat still. Staring at his lover's face. He had left with a smile. He must've smiled because he knew he died protecting the one he loved. Kyuubi took back his hand, understanding how his kit is currently feeling right now. He sighed. He's not good at handling the kit when he's like this.

"Look…kit." Kyuubi started off, "I know you're upset, I know you're breaking to pieces in the inside, but you'll have to get over it sooner or later, okay? Right now we have to focus on something more important."

Naruto still didn't say a word and this just make Kyuubi more irritated. He was about to yell at Naruto but stopped when he saw Naruto turned to look at him. His eyes hold sadness. Pain. _Regret._

"Please, Kyuubi." Naruto said his voice a bit trembled. "…I want to stay here…at least a bit longer."

Kyuubi stared straight to his eyes. He took a deep breath and sighed. Even if he refused to stay, the kit will only be the stubborn kit he is, and won't budge from his spot.

"Fine, but don't make it too long." Kyuubi said while seating himself next to Naruto, "It's already night time and even if we go at our fastest pace to the Snow Country, it will take at least two days to get there. We don't know when the war there will end and we are needed as fast as we reach there."

"Thanks Kyuu." Naruto said and managed to give him a small smile, even if it was a forced one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence. No one from the two of them has spoken a word. Kyuubi stared at the sky, counting the stars while waiting until the blonde haired ninja can gather himself together and make a leave from this place. They are more needed in another place than a village-turning-to-a-wasteland like this.

'4,993, 4,994, 4,995…'

"Ne, Kyuubi."

The sudden sound made by Naruto startled him (couldn't say it almost made him jump) and made him loose his count.

'Damn. And I almost make it to 5,000 too.'

"What?" He almost harshly replied. Well, what can we expect? He was made to stay here and do nothing except counting the stars and being bored to death. And then, Naruto just **have** to surprise him by making a sound and making him loose count. Not that he cared though. At least not much.

Naruto tilted his head and stared at the sky, just like what Kyuubi did a few moments ago.

"Honestly, I didn't think that losing Sasuke will feel as much as this. I feel like shit." He grinned grimly and hung his head again. A tear made its way to his cheek again.

"…"

Kyuubi just stared at the sky again, not knowing how to reply Naruto. Again, he couldn't handle when Naruto's being emotional. Then, he noticed in the sky, a shooting star that glowed bright orange followed by several other shooting stars that glowed the same orange light and more as time passed. He raised an eyebrow at that. And more, if shooting stars usually disappear in an instant, the shooting stars he sees right now is moving at a quite slow pace. His eyes widen this time. Could it be?

'Oi, oi. Why is this kind of thing is happening right now?'

"And when I have to face the fact that he won't be here with me anymore, and that I can't see the smile on his face anymore…" Naruto said with a shaken voice. He was almost at tears again. "It makes me want to wish…"

Kyuubi's eyes almost popped out of its place. 'Oh,no,no,_no_,**_no_**,**_NO_**! He didn't-**CAN'T- **make any dumb wish right now! Not now! Kami, what's up with the timing and all?'

"Wait, kit-!" Kyuubi tried to stop Naruto but failed because Naruto just continued to ramble on.

"I wish I could turn back time, the time when I could change things…so it wouldn't end up like this. So I can change the future and nobody would've died because of **him…**and also me." Naruto said in a low voice and growled.

'And also…so that Minami-Nee and Itachi can also have a happy ending. To clear the understanding of the Uchiha massacre before Sasuke paint his heart black of hatred to the point of can't be erased anymore.' Naruto added to his wish but kept it to himself only.

Kyuubi grimaced and smacked his own forehead. "Fuck!" He muttered.

'Too late…' Kyuubi thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Chapter one ends right here. Please review and tell me if you like it or not. This is my very first story so flames are accepted but if you don't like it, don't read it. Comments and critics are welcomed!

A/N: I want to give a short explaining. First, in my story, Itachi is not the bad guy. Strange, I know. But I kinda like him and I really don't want him to be the antagonist in my story. Second, Kyuubi is released after Sasuke is back from Oto to Konoha. But he still can stay inside Naruto's body since the seal isn't completely undone and go out from it if he wants to. Talk about convenient. And last but not least, English is not my first language, about my second or third language, so sorry if the grammar sucks . ;; Also I may not update really soon 'cause school is being a bitch, giving too much exams and all. Plus seeing the fact that I'm a lazy bum . Haha.


	2. Chapter 2: What the

**Be Careful of What You Wish for**

_By: Hanbun no Tsuki_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning: **YAOI, meaning boy x boy pairing. OOC for many characters ….I think. Some cursing…

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, ItachiOC as the main pairings and other pairings.

**Chapter 2: What the…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky is blue and clear in the peaceful village of Konoha. The birds are chirping, welcoming yet another bright new day. More people are starting to appear in the usually busy streets of Konoha. Some are getting ready to work; some are preparing their shops, and there even some who just took a walk around the village. …for example is that Rock Lee, who's currently running around the village with his equally insane teacher, Maito Gai, for the …err… 413th time this morning. Ehem! Let's just go on with the story.

I know that you people, the readers, right now are currently confused. If I were in your position, I'll also think, 'What the fuck? In the first chapter she said Konoha is almost a wasteland, and now suddenly it's a "peaceful village" she said!' Well, before you think of that, let's see our favorite blonde ninja first, shall we?

In a small apartment near the border of Konoha, the place where people know as the place where the obnoxious and loud teenage boy feared as the Kyuubi lived, laid still a quite small figure on the bed. A mop of golden blonde hair that poked out of the blanket and the steady rhythm of his breathing was a sign that he was still sound asleep. He was about to continue his sleep though, if it wasn't for his alarm clock which rang, signaling that it was time to get up.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP' was echoed throughout the neighborhood, followed with the sound of 'CRASH' when the boy's fist was collided with the alarm clock, now in ruins scattered on the floor.

The said boy sat up and stretched, blinked a couple of times, and observed his surroundings. He's familiar with this place, he was certain of it. It was his room. His old room, to be exact. But he wasn't supposed to be here; he was supposed to be-

'I was supposed to be with Sasuke…. or should I say his body?' Naruto's own thought brought a frown to his face, his eyes threatened to come tears again.

But before he can even start to brood again, a voice yelled in his head,

'**NARUTOOOO! YOU IDIOOTTT! _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?_'**

A familiar voice he noticed was Kyuubi's yelled at him. It was a surprise, since Kyuubi almost _never_ went into his body again since he could go out from that place he called a prison. He will only went to his body if he's too lazy to walk on his own or simply to tease Naruto in his mind whenever he's thinking some, ehem, dirty thoughts of Sasuke when he's daydreaming or giving him some mental _dirty_ pictures of the raven haired ninja when he's out hunting missing-nins. Believe him, the last one almost got him killed. If it wasn't because of the missing-nin's sympathy when they saw him suddenly got a severe nosebleed and only stared at him strange and fled leaving him alone, cursing Kyuubi in the back of his head while the fox cackled evilly in his head. Okay, maybe we're a bit out of the line of the story….Yeah, we're back now. Then why is the fox in his body right now and sounding not happy with it? He could go out if he wanted to… right?

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked out loud.

'**The one and only. Who else will it be but me, you idiot kit!'** Kyuubi retorted harshly.

'Yeah I know…But why aren't you out there, but in here? You hate it here in my body. And what's with your mood? It's not like I'm forcing you to stay inside, you know. The most important thing right now is where are we? This place looks exactly the same like my old room.'

Naruto heard a sigh in the back of his head and thought he heard some mumbling like, 'where should I start' from Kyuubi. He just shrugged it off, thinking that Kyuubi's mood is probably bad right now. Damn, he could act like a girl PMS-ing sometimes.

Noticing that Kyuubi is quiet and he won't get any answers real soon, he stood up and stretched some more. He went out the room and head to the kitchen, hoping to find some food. He's really starving right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, this place is just the same like my old apartment!' Naruto took a cup ramen from the cabinet and put it on the table. He began to cook some hot water for it. He sat on a chair and waited for the hot water.

'Strange, the cabinet is a bit taller than from the last time I went to my apartment.' Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Something is wrong.' But being the ignoring person he is, he just shrugged it off.

'Oi, Kyuubi, you still alive?'

But seeing that Kyuubi is _still_ not responding, he took the cooked water and poured it into the cup ramen and waited for three minutes. He gulped the ramen quickly as soon as it was ready to be eaten. When he saw the cup was already empty, he decided to explore the whole apartment wondering if the rest of the apartment is exactly the same as his own. But this couldn't be his apartment. His was already collapsed by the pervert sannin's Kuchiyose if he remembered clearly. He furrowed his eyebrows and shakes his head, trying to clear his head from those memories.

'Oh yeah! I wonder if there still are some pictures of Sasuke I got from my hard work of stalking him for years! There are some which is quite an eyeful… If I remember correctly, it's inside the closet in the back corner along with some more Sasuke goodies…'

Well… That sure got his mood better… As Naruto headed to his 'Special Closet of Sasuke!', or so he called it, he was still wondering why Kyuubi was so quiet. He usually got excited if they're heading to 'The Closet'.

'Kyuubi you okay? There's something wrong with you, usually you won't shut up whenever I said I'm going to the closet. I'll lend you a Sasuke plushie if that will get your mood better.'

'**Hn… I was thinking and I'm _still_ thinking… So don't bother me right now…'**

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. He got past his bedroom, a full body sized mirror, and it's just right…there in the corner.

…Wait. Rewind that. Yup, to when he got to the mirror.

Naruto froze at his spot and quickly go back to where the mirror was. His eyes widen and he touched his hair. It's short and spiky. Last time he checked it was just a little above his shoulders. Then he touched his face. It was round and chubby with his baby fat. Last time he mirrored, his baby fat was already gone and his face was quite handsome and mature. He touched the scars on his cheeks. It was still deep. It should've been lighter since Kyuubi's seal was already half-undone. He touched his body. The muscles he earned after all these years of training were gone, replaced again by baby fats.

The reflection on the mirror was not him… It was him as a **BOY**! Alas, a high pitched scream which came from a small old apartment echoed throughout the village of Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panicked, Naruto ran to the window and saw the scenery outside. Instead of seeing an almost-wasteland Konoha, he saw the lively and busy streets of Konoha. He screamed again, making people to turn to him and looked at him as if he's some kind of freak.

'Calendar…calendar…I GOT TO SEE THE CALENDAR!'

Naruto scrambled to the calendar and almost tripped when saw the year on it. Instead of seeing the year he's supposed to see, he saw the year when he was only 12 years old.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Naruto screamed on top of his lungs.

'**Oh, you have finally realized…' **Kyuubi leisurely said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE FINALLY REALIZED KYUUBI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHY IS MY BODY SUDDENLY TURNED INTO MY 12 YEAR OLD BODY!"

'**Calm down, kit. I was thinking how I was going to tell you, but now you've finally realized yourself so there's no need for me to explain more things to you. Now, calm down and relax. I'm going to explain the situation you got us into right now.'**

Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled. Before he's going to panic again, at least he has to hear Kyuubi explain this…this…situation.

'**Now that you've calmed down, I'm going to start. Hmm… First of all, you have to know that this happened to us because of-'**

'DING DONG' the sound of the bell interrupted Kyuubi's explanation. Kyuubi tried to open his mouth to continue again but the ringer of the bell was so persistent he pressed the bell a few more times. Naruto could see the vein popping out Kyuubi's head right now.

'DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG'

'**Hurry up and answer that damn door first, kit. I don't think the lunatic at your door won't stop pressing the bell and driving me crazy real soon.'**

Naruto chuckled silently in his head. Promising Kyuubi that he could continue as soon as he shooed the person who's at his front door away first, he walked towards the front door and opened it with a click.

But when Naruto saw who was at the door, Kyuubi was completely sure it's going to be much later until he could have a talk about their situation with Naruto.

As soon as Naruto saw who the person is, he froze at his spot. His eyes widened and he hold his breath.

Right there, right in front of him, the person who was at his door, was none other than…

"Sa…suke…?" Naruto's word choked on his throat, it barely came out of his mouth.

The said person, we all know as Sasuke, just raised an eyebrow. "Who else, Dobe? You're late. Kakashi-sensei told me to come and get you." Sasuke eyed him from top to bottom. He narrowed his eyes. "And you're not ready yet." Said Sasuke when he noticed Naruto was still in his pajamas.

Naruto, still in a state of shock, didn't move a finger. He just stood there eyes wide and blinked once.

**5 Seconds Passed…**

Sasuke waved a hand in front of Naruto's face, intending to break his shocked state. "Oi, Dobe, you there?"

But Naruto still didn't budge and just gaped.

**5 More Seconds Passed…**

"You looked like you've seen a ghost." Sasuke added.

At this time, Naruto already closed his mouth. His eyes are glistening with tears and looked like he was at about to cry.

**5 More Seconds Passed…**

"…Naruto. This is not funny. Why are you looking at me as if I just rose from the land of the dead?"

Kyuubi snorted a **'Nice intuition'** at the back of Naruto's head. While Naruto just raised his shaken hands slowly and tears are starting to come out.

**5 More…Yah, you know already…**

At this point, Naruto already glomped Sasuke and hugged him really tight.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here is Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it and please review! Sorry I haven't explained why Kyuubi and Naruto is back in time yet. But it's going to be in the next chapter. …which won't come out very soon. So please be patient with me.

A/N: Phew! Finally chapter 2 is finished! This took faster to finish but longer publishing since my internet didn't work for almost a week! Argh! It's so irritating! Oh, and before I forget, **Check out my friend's, Ore no Naruto, story! The title is "Southern Cross" I'm sure you all will love it! **I also want to thank her for giving me ideas for my story. Thank you, Pris, you're the BEST! Keep up the good work with your story and I'm sure you'll get lots of reviews! If it wasn't because of my internet's not working, I was aiming to be your first reviewer, ya know! Damnit all! Haha…


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Confusion

**Be Careful of What You Wish for**

_By: Hanbun no Tsuki_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning: **YAOI, meaning boy x boy pairing. OOC for many characters ….I think. Some cursing…

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, ItachiOC as the main pairings and other pairings.

**Chapter 3: Sasuke's Confusion**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

It took me several seconds to register what just happened.

I was just standing at Naruto's door and rang the bell a few minutes ago. After the Dobe opened the door, he stared at me strangely with those cute blue eyes of his for several seconds, he gaped, then there were tears in his eyes… and right now he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow. Not that I'm complaining, though.

'Yup, that's what currently happened. Oh thank you, Lady Luck. If I ever meet you, I'll give you the million-dollar Uchiha Sasuke's kiss. …but why is Naruto hugging me?'

_He likes you! He's falling head over heels on you! _The little voice inside my head said. I've recently named it 'My inner self'.

'snort Like that's gonna happen! He likes Sakura, remember? He only sees me as a rival and a walking wallet to buy him ramen!'

_That doesn't mean he can't fall for you! Come on, hug him back! You know he liiikkeesss you… If he doesn't, why is he hugging you right now, hmmm?_

'…Good point. But to know for sure, let's just ask him first. He's acting strange. He hugging me out of the blue like this is just too good to be true.'

"Uh…Naruto? Why are you…err…hugging me?"

'Damn, did I just blushed when I asked that?'

At first, Naruto still didn't release his hug (More like a death grip). But he quickly removed his hands which he wrapped around my neck before. Now I regret asking him. I really liked how the warmth of his body is pressed against mine.

Naruto then put on his trademark grin and scratched the back of his neck. He looked adorable like that, especially in those pajamas. (Inner self sighed dreamily and nodded, agreeing)

"Sorry, Sasuke! It was on reflex!" Naruto said cheerily.

I raised an eyebrow. Reflex? "Reflex?"

"Yeah! Maybe it was because I'm used to glomp at you like that!" He said grinning more widely.

He's used to glomp at me? Since when?

I could even see my inner self gaping.

I keep repeating the questions in my head, chanting it like a mantra. But I still can't find the logical answer. All I could do was stutter, "…h-huh…?" and made a face.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, staring at nothingness, as if talking to himself inside. I should know. I looked like that when I was discussing with my inner self.

The panic crept to his face.

"Uh…it's…uh…well…it's…uh…forget what I said! It was nothing! You know…I've just awaken and all…" Naruto said, flailing his hands and shook his head.

I just furrowed my eyebrows, frowned, and mumbled "Hn, whatever Dobe." to hide my disappointment.

I just hope it stayed unnoticed by him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, we've seen how Sasuke took in the situation. But what about Naruto? Let's see how we see it in a normal POV.

**Normal POV**

'Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKEEE! It really _is _Sasuke! It's not a genjutsu! It's not a clone! He breathes! He's **alive**! He-'

'**SHUT UP KIT! COULD YOU NOT BE LOUD FOR JUST A _MINUTE_?'**

'B-But, Kyuubi! It's Sasuke! He's alive! How! Why!'

Kyuubi sighed **'Yeah, I know. Before I explain the whole thing to you, and to make things short, it's just that your wish came true.'**

'What wish? The wish to have all the ramen in the world? The wish to revive Sasuke back to life? Or the-'

'**No, _idiot_! The wish to turn back time.'**

'Oh, that one. But how did it come true?'

'**sigh That, kit, is going to be explained to you later. Right now, you have to release your death grip from him. He's already questioning why his rival, friend, and the person who sees him as a walking wallet to buy you ramen, is hugging him right now. It's not like he's going to disappear if you let him go. And give a reason why you're hugging him. A pathetic one will do.'**

'Okay.'

Naruto unwrapped his arms from Sasuke's neck and gave a trademark grin and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Sasuke! It was on reflex!" Naruto said cheerily.

If this is in an anime, you would've seen Kyuubi fell in the back of Naruto's head.

'**You IDIOOOTTTT!'**

'Whaaaatt? You said a pathetic one will do!'

'**And tell me, HOW are you going to explain why it was on reflex?'**

'….oops?'

"Reflex?" 'And here comes the dreaded question…'

'Think of an excuse…think of an excuse…Ahah!' Again, if this is an anime you would've seen a light bulb above Naruto's head.

"Yeah! Maybe it was because I'm used to glomp at you like that!"

'**I know you're an idiot, but I didn't think you're THAT idiot, kit! No wonder Sasuke called you an Usuratonkachi(1)!'**

'And may I ask why are you calling me an idiot now?'

'**Well…maybe since the 12 year old Naruto is never used to glomping at his rival?'**

'groan Why am I such an idiot?'

'**snort You just noticed that now?' **'Shut up!'

"…huh…?" Naruto snapped out of his conversation with Kyuubi and concentrated to Sasuke.

'Now what am I supposed to say?'

'**It's your fault being an idiot in the first place, so you think about it.'**

'Hey! I'm serious, Kyuubi!'

'**If you ask about my opinion, I'll say he'll never buy any excuses left, so…good luck on making a smart break out!' **

'O-oi, Kyuubi!'

Naruto felt his connections with Kyuubi was cut down. Probably by the fox himself. He never wants to deal with problems. Lazy fox.

Then Naruto realized he's still in a quite dangerous and nerving situation and started to panic.

"Uh…it's…uh…well…it's…uh…forget what I said! It was nothing! You know…I've just awaken and all…" Naruto said, flailing his hands and shook his head, hoping Sasuke will let him go by that.

Fortunately for him, Sasuke just mumbled, "Hn, whatever Dobe." and frowned at him.

'Wait, was it disappointment on his face?'

After years of liking and observing (more like stalking) the raven haired ninja, the blonde started to be able to read his emotion. Even though he should not be able to in the age of 12, but he already could after bringing Sasuke back from The Sound.

'I didn't know Sasuke already liked me since we're still in Team 7… Ah, but who's complaining!'

Trying hard not to grin and failing, he said to Sasuke, "You're here to pick me up, right? Wait just a minute, I'll go change!"

Seeing Sasuke's approval by a nod, Naruto closed the door and quickly changed to his usual attire. 'Didn't want to make him to wait, you know.' Naruto thought.

He opened the door again and beamed at Sasuke. "Ready to go!"

"Hn. Dobe. Let's go."

"Don't call me that, Teme!" Naruto replied trying to act as natural as he can be. In the inside, he's jumping with joy and screaming 'SASUKE'S ALIVE! SASUKE'S ALIVE!' all over again.

And with that, they went to the training ground to meet up with their pink haired teammate and their lazy teacher.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Sorry for the delay! I haven't got the time to make this chapter but thank God I post this one today! There's nothing to say anymore but I'm running out of time right now! I've got to go! Please Review and hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner!


	4. Chapter 4: Kyuubi no Kitsune

**Be Careful of What You Wish for**

_By: Hanbun no Tsuki_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

**Warning: **YAOI, meaning boy x boy pairing. OOC for many characters ….I think. Some cursing…

**Pairings: **NaruSasu, ItachiOC as the main pairings and other pairings.

**Chapter 4: Kyuubi no Kitsune**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Around the Time Naruto Woke Up, With Itachi**

He blinked once.

And then twice.

And again. And again.

'What the hell…' was the first thought that occurred to him.

"Itachi-san, you alright?" His companion asked him when he saw that he was starting to space out.

"Hn."

It was a family thing, the Hns. It was taught from the generation to generation. If you're too lazy, ticked off, or don't know how to answer, just give out a 'Hn'. And it works, every time, whoever uses it, whoever receives it. It's convenient.

"Is it an 'Yes, I'm alright Hn' or 'No, I'm not alright Hn'?" His companion asked again.

…or maybe it didn't work on his companion. He's just too nosy and annoying.

"…Hn… I was thinking." Itachi replied coolly, even though inside, he was so confused, there were too many to think about.

"What were you thinking seriously about, Itachi-san? You even stopped walking."

'What the hell am I doing here in the middle of the forest? Why are we here instead of fighting a war and trying to find a way not to get the village, the village that she left us with, not to burn down? _And why the hell am I wearing this hideous Akatsuki cloak?_'

Being the genius and observant person that he is, Itachi asked, "…what day is today?"

Hoshigaki Kisame raised a blue eyebrow (does he _have _an eyebrow? if not, forgive me). Clearly not expecting his cold companion to… ask about what day it was today.

"It's… Tuesday. Why are you asking?"

Not good. It did not start good, thought Uchiha Itachi. With his strong memories, he still could remember that the last day he remembered was Friday. It was Friday the 13th on the calendar he checked the morning before they resumed the war.

"…what date?" Itachi asked again just to make sure.

"It's Tuesday, 24th of August. Umm…Itachi-san, seriously, why are you asking? You never asked about the date before…" Kisame finally decided that his companion was being very weird today. Really weird. Itachi was usually the type to keep track on the date and time. It's a mystery how he could forget what day and what date today was.

For a final confirmation, Itachi asked his final question, "What year?"

'He was asking for the day, the date, now he's asking for the _year_? …is Itachi-san's memory's failing him? Or maybe it's the side effect of too much using the Mangekyou Sharingan?'

After answering the unusual question by Itachi with not so small hesitation, Kisame watched amused as Itachi's eyes went wide and wondered if it was something he said.

'Eight years… I went back eight years to the past….'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of a forest, beside the glistening lake, there laid down a figure, a woman, seemingly unconscious and unaware of her surroundings. She was wounded. But the cut which was caused by a blade on her arm was too quickly closing and healing on its own. As if someone gave her the demonly power to heal herself. As amethyst eyes fluttered open, she sat up and observed her surroundings.

'Is this the world after death…?' she thought. But feeling a slight pain from her arms made her think otherwise. She was still alive. After the blow she received that should've instantly killed her despite her healing powers, she survived.

'**Minami….'**

Hearing the gentle and familiar voice, the girl named Minami closed her eyes, retreating back to her mind. Inside of her mind, there were a hall and many doors along it. Doors of her memories. She walked past them, not giving them a second glance and tried to find the voice she was searching for. Her surrounding gradually became dark and there were no more doors. She just stood there in the dark with a giant wolf with furs as white as snow that seemed to glow in the darkness in front of her, its seven tails wrapped around its body like a shawl.

'**Minami. Pup.'** The wolf said again with the same gentle voice that has always soothed her.

"Nanabi." She gave a curt nod as a greeting. "I-"

'**Do not waste your breath by showering me with questions, pup. I will not be able to answer them.** **I am as confused and as clueless as you are now.'**

The wolf has always known what she intended to do before she did it. Always one step ahead of her.

"We died." Minami stated and paused for a moment. "We couldn't have survived that attack."

'**Yes.'** The wolf gave a small nod, **'You are indeed right, my pup.'**

"Then, why are we still here…? If here is not the world of the dead?"

'**That is why, my pup, I am telling you to head for the fox. He will hold the answers.'**

"The fox… you mean-"

'**Yes. Seek for the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi-san! Wait, Itachi-san! Why did you suddenly ran off like that?!" Kisame asked as he caught up with Itachi who sped towards the opposite direction of where they should be heading for. "We shouldn't be heading this way! We should be getting to the Akatsuki hideout! Leader is going to announce who our target is! Itachi-san!"

Kisame yelled after Itachi again when he didn't show any sign of slowing down. "Just where the hell are we heading for, Itachi-san!?"

"Konoha." Itachi hoped with that short reply, Kisame would just shut up and leave him be.

"Konoha? Isn't that the village where you come from? Why are we heading there instead of the hide out?"

"Go ahead to the hideout without me if you should." With this, Itachi just hoped that Kisame would just _leave._

Still running beside Itachi, Kisame considered his decision carefully. If they arrived at the hideout late, they would receive some scolding and warning not to be late the next time, and he certainly is not looking forward to it. But if he came without Itachi with him… maybe it's best to go along with Itachi first. A little late won't do them any harm.

"But why Konoha?" Kisame asked, knowing that no missing nin would _want_ to go back to the village they came from. There are too much risks.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"The Jinchuuriki?" Hoshigaki Kisame grinned a sharky grin and thought maybe it **was **a good idea to go along with Itachi. "And Kyuubi, no less. We will bring back a big prize to the hideout then!"

Itachi decided to stay silent about his true objective to seek the Bijuu. It was not the Jinchuuriki he needed. It was the Bijuu that held the answers he was looking for. The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that it took forever to finish this. My national exams just finished today! Yay! Hoorah for that! Minami is my OC if you were wondering. She's a Jinchuuriki, her Bijuu is the Nanabi no Ookami. But she is slightly different with the other Jinchuurikis. Anyways, I give credits to my friend, **Ore no Naruto** for the opening scene. She was the one who came up with it… Let's pray we all graduate… Thanks, and read and review!!!


End file.
